This invention relates generally to wash systems, such as systems relating to vehicle washing; more particularly it concerns method and apparatus for such washing, employing deionized water.
As is known, very large numbers of vehicles such as trucks, automobiles, and boats are hand washed frequently, employing tap water at city pressure below 100 psi, and/or soaps, and/or detergents. This results in required use of millions of gallons of tap water, and tons of soaps and detergents, frequently entering storm sewer systems and water bodies receiving flow from such sewer systems.
Although efforts to reduce industrial pollution have been successful, the lack of a low cost convenient alternative to hand washing of vehicles has prevented or has limited success in this area. In fact, the lack of an acceptable alternative has been responsible for issuance of exemptions for residential vehicle washing.
It is a major object of the invention to provide cleaning apparatus and methods, employing a high-pressure stream or streams of de-ionized water, used in ways providing a solution or solutions to the above described problems. The use of a stream or streams of high-pressure de-ionized water, directed at vehicle surfaces, accomplishes superior cleaning, eliminates need for soap and/or detergent, enables spot-free air drying of such surfaces, and provides a time-saving incentive for the user. In this regard, water at city pressure of 65 PSI and flow rate of 6 GPM represents 390 cleaning units. A low flow high-pressure system like the present system typically may have a cleaning unit rating of 2520, or about 6 times the cleaning potential. This also helps to eliminate the need for soap and contributes to the water usage savings associated with the present system.
Basically, the improved system to produce a high pressure stream of deionized water, for cleaning vehicle metal bodies, comprises, in combination:
a) first and second deionization beds within first and second vessels,
b) a first conduit or conduits to conduct non-deionized water at a relatively low pressure or pressures to pass through the first bed to deionize the water,
c) a primary sensor to measure the deionization level of water that has passed through the first bed,
d) a second conduit or conduits to conduct water from the first bed to the second bed to further deionize the water, if required,
e) a pump to receive water that has passed through the first bed, or through the first and second beds, and to pressurize said received water to a level above about 1,200 PSI,
f) and a nozzle connected to the pump and operable to controllably dispense a high pressure stream of the water, for vehicle cleaning.
In one example, when operated with a credit card or token, the unit operates by passing water through two deionizing beds and then to a high-pressure pump. Water is dispensed through a hose and hand-held wand. Typically, automobile complete cleaning time is about 50 to 100 seconds, with a water usage of about 2 to 3 gallons, total.
A further object is to provide a by-pass conduit to return water from-the pump to one of the vessels when flow of water from the nozzle is interrupted, whereby the apparatus then operates at an idle level.
A yet further object is to provide valving controlled by the primary sensor to alter flow of water via the second conduit or conduits to the second bed, in response to detection by the primary sensor of an ionization level that is insufficiently low.
An additional object is to provide a data card reader, and control means responsive to operation of that reader to control flow of water in the system. In this regard, a chamber is typically provided in which the dionization vessels, conduits and pump are located, the nozzle located outside that chamber, the reader carried by the chamber to read information on a data card presented at a reading zone accessible at the exterior of the chamber.
Another important object is to provide control means includes circuitry responsive to reading of both valid and invalid data cards to effect flow of water to the beds. Such data cards typically comprise plastic credit cards.
A yet further object is to provide a means responsive to determination of a non-neutral pH level or unacceptable mineral content of water that has passed through at least one of the beds to effect all of the following:
i) shut down of water flow through the beds and pump
ii) energizing of a message display
iii) energizing of a display lamp
iv) message transmission to a control center.
An additional object is to provide a low pressure manifold structure including first and second manifold sections, valving blocking communication between the sections, the first section communicating with an inlet or inlets to at least one of the vessels, and the second section communicating with an outlet or outlets from at least one of said vessels, whereby water flows from the manifold first section to the manifold second section via a bed or beds in at least one of the vessels.
A further object is to provide an assembly operatively connected between the pump and nozzle and including
i) a regulator valve
ii) a first sensor comprising a flow pressure sensor at the downstream side of the regulator valve,
iii) and a second sensor comprising a flow sensor at the downstream side of the regulator valve,
iv) a by-pass conduit or conduits is connected between the regulator valve and the intake side of one of said deionization bed vessels, and
v) control means responsive to operation of the sensors,
whereby in the event of no-flow as sensed by the second sensor, and of high pressure as sensed by the first sensor, the control means operates to open the regulator valve to by-pass the flow to the intake side of the deionization vessel or vessels, and whereby in the event of high flow as sensed by said second sensor and very low pressure as sensed by said first sensor, the control means operates to shut down the system; and whereby, in the event of predetermined acceptable flow as sensed by the second sensor, and predetermined acceptable high flow pressure, the control means will allow the regulator valve to continue to pass the flow from the pump to the nozzle.
Additional objects concern provision of system control circuitry or software and methods of control for controlling operation (including business methods) of the apparatus in different modes, as will be seen, and basically including.
a) a wash station including water flow deionizing and delivery elements, and having at least two deionizing treatment beds,
b) computer apparatus associated with said station, and including circuitry,
c) said circuitry having first means for sensing an operating input by a user at said station, and to produce an output,
d) the circuitry also having
i) second means responsive to said output to initiate operation with flow to said deionizing and delivery elements,
ii) third means responsive to composition of said flow to control water flow through one or more of said beds,
e) and there being fourth means responsive to pressure of said flow to effect a change in said flow when said flow pressure changes relative to a predetermined limit or limits.